beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
BBA Research Center
The BBA Research Center appeared under the microscope for the first time in the first season of Beyblade in the 19th installment, and Judy Tate is the executive director of the BBA. She is not only an important member of the team, but also leads the entire research and development project of the BBA. The American Research Center has the shape of a Beyblad and is far from the city. It is the perfect place to attend the PPB ( P roject P ower B eyblade) to work research. The BBA tries to optimize the paths of strength, resilience and speed of a Beyblade. The site is under strict surveillance, as they have to protect their highly secret research against unauthorized access. The government founded the research department and much of what is being investigated and developed at the center is subject to national security. From aerodynamics to astro technology, scientists from a wide range of disciplines are working with the goal of continually improving technology. The research center is also working closely with the government and space center to develop the ultimate Beyblade. Because that is the real task of the BBA Center. Departments & Tasks Apart from Judy Tate you also get to know Jeff . He is the director of the training department and allowed himself to lead the Blade Breakers through the center. He showed them the different facilities and departments. The research center has a main research center. There is specifically worked only at the base of the Beys. In the other departments, research is being done on the gyroscope, on the weight rings and, last but not least, the power ring is being tested. In addition, they also examine various types of ripcords and starters. All of this is then combined and tested as a complete unit to make sure that this technology works. Researchers are trying to find new and extraordinary ways to increase the power of a Beyblad and get the most out of it. Their goal is to raise the power of a Beyblade to the highest standard. The research center has set up a training center that has been equipped with a huge Bey Arena. The training program includes a diet and a specially designed body workout to ensure that the candidates are in top form. Only 5% go up to the next higher class. Level The center is a complex with walking levels, but the Blade Breakers only saw one. So they sneaked into the building to find out more. In the third level was the training room of the All Starz . This was equipped with the latest technology and the most modern computer. On the fourth level is a huge sports hall with a tennis court, baseball field, basketball court, football and a football field. And in the fifth level is Douglas office. The remaining levels are unknown. Trivia The All Starz spend more time in the lab than in the arena. For a match the individual All Starz members have to undergo a complete check. That is, it is looked at whether the heartbeat, blood pressure and reflexes are in order. Gallery Category:Locations Category:Beyblade: 2000 Category:Beyblade: 2000 locations